Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a doorbell system and a doorbell control device, and more particularly to a doorbell control device that controls power supply of a doorbell system.
Related Art
A doorbell is a common device installed in many families. When a guest visits or when the inhabitant comes home, the doorbell may be pressed to produce sound to inform the person at home. Therefore it is an important issue regarding how to design a doorbell system to guarantee system reliability, and to consider the demand for cost reduction and ease of installation in the meantime.